Chapter 7
Igarashi Tora is the 7th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Igarashi Tora, the student council president of Miyabigaoka, shows up and surprises Misaki. He suddenly starts apologizing and praising Misaki, calling her beautiful and elegant, much to her surprise. He then, greets the council members saying that they are very lucky to be working under such a beautiful president. Misaki then hears some noise in the hallway and finds that two students are racing. This angers her and she hits one of them very hardly. She suddenly realizes that she forgot that the council president of Miyabigaoka was there. While she is worried about her impression, Tora looks rather impressed. Saying that she is smart, beautiful and strong, Tora offers her to join Miyabigaoka high. Misaki is shocked and tries to tell him that her family does not have enough money to send her to a rich school like that. Tora offers to provide her with a special scholarship. He then tells Misaki that due to her hard work, Seika has become a good school. The council members are seen talking among themselves that the offer is quite amazing. Shouichirou bursts to tears, saying that if Misaki transfers to Miyabigaoka, then he will loose all his confidence. One of them says that if president leaves, then many guys will be happy. However, Seika needs the president and the current Seika high is much better. Tora is seen in his car surrounded by several girls. He laughs darkly saying that Misaki is really interesting. In the café, Misaki is in good mood. She is happy because president Igarashi called Seika 'a good school'. At the backdoor of the cafe, Takumi asks about Misaki's decision. She says that the school fees has always been a burden on her family and with the scholarship, she might be able to ease their tension. Takumi suggests that she should consider her own happiness and decide what she thinks is right for her and her family. Suddenly, Tora appears. Misaki is shocked, however, he wasn't able to see her, because she was facing the opposite way. He asks Takumi if he was the guy with Misaki in the school. Takumi asks Tora to excuse him as he would like to enjoy his time with the girl he likes. Tora leaves and Takumi looks at Misaki, who is blushing. She thanks him for his help but tells him that he shouldn't go on saying stuffs like that. Misaki pushes him away saying that she hates being teased by him. At Miyabigaoka, Tora wonders about Takumi saying that he was certain that Misaki was Takumi's woman but he saw him with a maid. Just then, a guy brings reports about Misaki saying that his reasoning may be right. He shows him the reports which surprises Tora. He starts laughing, saying that she is indeed a magnificent woman and thanks to the reports, he came up with a perfect welcome party for her. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters